In the darkness of Shadows
by ShadowDrake1
Summary: Johnny meets his match. PLEASE R&R!!!!! Updated chapter 2! READ THIS OR DIE A TERRIBLE DEATH!!!!!!!MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: you know the drill.  
  
  
Rating: R  
  
AN: This is my first JtHM fan fiction so be nice please.  
  
Summery: Johnny meets his match.  
  
  
Title:  
  
  
  
  
A lone figure stepped down the steps of the bus. It was a clear night. The stars were bright. The figure stepped onto the sidewalk and stopped. She turned her face upward to stare at the stars. The full moon shown light across her face and reviled that a face of an angel. Though those who knew her would never call her an angel. The figure moved and walked along the sidewalk. As she passed under a streetlamp her features were seen. They were that of a young woman around the age of nineteen. She was thin but obviously very muscular. At first glance her hair was black but at closer expectation it was a dark purple color. She wore her hair long and shaggy. It came down to her waist. Her eyes were hazel. They held no emotion in them. She was wearing black cargo pants that had many pockets. She had a black wife beater that said in red R.I.P. On her feet were black combat boots. She also had a couple of tattoos. One was being a dragon between her shoulder blades and the other the grim reaper on her hip. As she walked down the street the women looked around. "Yes, this town will fit my needs nicely" thought the one her demons call Alti.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
The paintbrush ran smoothly over the wall, finishing the paint job. "There" thought Johnny. The thing won't be able to get out of the wall. Johnny set the brush down and walked out of the room. He went into the bathroom and washed off the blood on his hands. He had just put a new coat of blood on the wall so that thing on the other side can't get out. Well he thought it's time for me to go get some more. Johnny walked over to his impressive collection of knifes. It took two minutes to hid over half of the collection in his clothing. And with that he walked out of the house into the night. As he was walking a group of girls passed him. They looked at him laughing and whispering. This made him mad but he didn't do any thing about it right then. A few feet ahead of him were an alley as he reached it he ducked into it. From there he stocked the girls. After a few minutes he found his chance and struck. Amidst the screams Johnny was laughing.  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Alti heard screams and laughter ahead of her. As she drew closer she saw a group of about four girls dead on the ground. Above them a guy about the age of nineteen. He was wearing black pants and coat. His shirt was black with Z? in white on it. On his feet were knee high black boots. The girls each had a knife in there heart. In his hand was a bloody knife. The guy suddenly turned and Alti was able to see his face. His eyes were black as the night as was his hair. At the moment he was covered in blood. Alti decided to break the silence.  
  
Alti: Nice Job. What did they do to get such a gruesome death?  
  
The Guy: *eyes narrowed* why do you want to know?  
  
Alti: Because it's nice to know I'm not the only one that kills for a reason.  
  
The Guy: Oh. They laughed at me.  
  
Alti: I hate people who laugh at me too. By the way my name is Alti. At least that's what my voices call me.  
  
The Guy: Really? My name is Johnny but you can call me Nny. That's what my voice calls me.  
  
Alti smiled. Nny smiled back. And that is the beginning of an unusual friendship.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow. My first JtHM fan fiction. I'm so happy! Please R&R. 


	2. Tempers collied

Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny. But I do own Alti. She's mine, MINE!!!!! Anyway...Mia belongs to Sara Harmony.  
  
  
Rating: R  
  
AN: Yeah second chapter. A few things I didn't say in first chapter. One being Johnny is a little bit OOC. Second there will be lemon. Maybe not in this chapter but most likely in others. And this is before Johnny dies and comes back. Anyway this is the second chapter. Hope you like...if not oh well.  
  
Summery: Johnny meets his match.  
  
  
Title: In the darkness of shadows  
  
The knife slides across the boy's throat. As the blood seeps out it is collected in a bucket. "Well that was fun." Alti said. (A.N: I decided to change the talking parts) "Yeah..." said Nny. The pickings had been rather slim lately. The two had not been able kill anyone in over a month. Because of it they couldn't paint the wall with blood.   
So Alti had the idea to get the blood from animals. (AN: Yes I am aware how very very lame that is but I needed a quick way to make Johnny and Alti grouchy.) Both were suffering from the lack of killings. They were both on edge. The doughboys were no help both were trying to get Johnny to kill Alti and as a result and very unfortunate for the doughboys Alti could hear them. Lets just say they don't tell Johnny to kill her...at least while she's around.  
"So, are we going to do the rest of the night?" asked Alti. " We have been having trouble finding blood. I never had so much trouble before you came." Johnny said irritably. Alti's eyes narrowed.   
"Well I never have had any problems before I met you. It's your fault not mine. If you would stop staring at me and pay more attrition to what you hat your doing, then maybe we wouldn't have this problem!" Alti yelled.  
"Stare at you!?" said Johnny "What about you? You stare at me and don't pay attention!" Alti had had enough. She drew a knife and lunged at him. She slammed into his chest and went to stab him. But Nny was fast and grabbed her wrist. With her free arm Alti balled up her hand creating a fist. She swung hitting Nny in the jaw. But still he hung on.  
They rolled around on the floor awhile but neither could do the other in. Suddenly Nny slipped up and Alti tock advantage of it. He loosened his grip on her wrist. She jerked her wrist free and suddenly had her knife to his throat. Nny became very still. They lay there for a few minutes her lying on top of him with her knife to his throat. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.  
Suddenly Alti lowered the knife and brought her lips to his. It was a brief but intense kiss. She jumped to her feet.   
"I can't kill you." She said. With that she walked out of the room and out of the house.   
Nny just laid there trying to figure out what happened. He raised his fingers to his lips. They tingled from Alti's kiss. Then Nny got up.   
"Well that was interesting." He said to no one in particular. "Shut up!" He yelled at the doughboy's that were telling him to kill her. "Very interesting." He said walking out of the room to put a new coat of blood on the wall.  
  
**********  
Alti walked away from Nny's house swearing at herself the whole way. "What was I thinking?" she yelled at herself. "I kissed him. I FUCKING kissed him!" Alti stopped. "Oh shit." She said. "I really kissed him." Alti smirked. "At least he was a great kisser." Alti shook her head. "What am I thinking. I need to talk to someone."   
So she decided to go see Mia. As she walks to Mia's house she continues to cruse. She finally arrives at Mia's house. She knocks on the door. Mia answers it. "Hi Alti, What are you doing here?" Mia Asks. "I need someone to talk to and you are the closest thing to a friend I have besides Johnny and I can't talk to him." Alti said walking into the house. (An: She's very mean, No?) "Ok..." Mia said. Alti sits down on the couch and puts her head in her hands.  
"What's wrong?" Mia asked. "I did something I should have done." Alti answered. "What did you do?" Mia asked. Alti told Mia everything from her trying to kill Johnny to kissing him. Mia just sat there for a second. She didn't know weather to be amused that someone got the better of Johnny or to be happy for Alti on kissing Johnny.  
"Well?" Alti asked when Mia didn't answer. "Wow...Just wow." Mia finally said. "That's all you have to say?" Alti asked annoyed. "Was he a good kisser?" Alti has an annoyed look on her face. "Yes he was a great kisser." She answered. "Really? So why are did you stop there? And why are you here and not with him?" Mia Asked. "I... don't know." Alti answered.   
"Well tell me how you feel about him?" Mia asked. "Well I like his Killing style." Alti answered. Mia smacks her forehead. "That's not what I meat." Mia said. "Do you like him? Love him? Just friends? Or do you want fuck him? Kill him? What?" she asked. Alti looked stunned.  
"I have to choose?" Alti asked. Mia falls anime style. (AN: perfect reaction.) 'Alti! You can't have them all." Mia said. "Choose one." Alti thought about it for a minute. "Well if I have to choose I guess it will be..."   
  
  
********  
  
  
AN: Yeah. I know it's short but I wanted to update. And it's my first cliffy! Anyway...review or I'll send Alti and Johnny after you. Yeah I don't know when chapter three will be out I hope soon. 


End file.
